


Teddy Bear

by MissAllySwan



Category: Smallville
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Parent Death, Romance, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Lois finds Clark sleeping with a teddy bear.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Kudos: 9





	Teddy Bear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

* * *

Clark's POV

Today was a day I just tried to keep myself busy. I didn't want to remember what day it was or else, I might feel like dying. I spent my day throwing myself into some work at the planet and then there were my Blur duties.

I managed to get through most of the day without thinking about it. That was until I had to go to farm and feed Shelby. I wanted to avoid that because everything would coming rushing to me if I went back there.

But I made it quick. I gave Shelby the food and water and went back to Metropolis.

It was close to sunset and now I just had to get through the rest of the day. I called Lois to see if she wanted to get something to eat or something with me, but she was swamped with so much work at the planet. I guess that can happen when you don't have my speed.

Today everyone just seemed to be busy.

I wished I could say the same.

As I was eating dinner on the roof, my mom was calling me. I knew why she was calling me, but I couldn't take to her now. Not today. I let the phone ring until it stopped and tried to pretend it never rang. If I talked to her, I'd be reminded what today was and I didn't need that reminder. I was trying to forget it.

I went back home and changed into something else. It was still early: the sun had just set, but the day wasn't over yet. I just wanted it to end. I got into bed and for a while, tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. After an hour of trying I went into the closet and got a box out from the back. I looked inside and looked at the teddy bear that was inside it. It was around seven and since Lois was swamped she probably wouldn't be back until late…she would never know a thing. I took the bear with me to the bed and shut my eyes.

* * *

Lois' POV

I finally finished my work around eight and went back home. I texted Clark, but when he didn't answer, I figured he probably was back at home or saving the day.

When I got in, I saw that his bag and his coat was there, but I didn't see any other sign of Smallville. "Clark?" I called, but there was no answer. I then went into the bedroom and saw that he was sleep. I guess today must have been a busy one for him too.

I get into bed, but feel something soft, but not just that. Furry maybe? I knew that Clark didn't decide to bring Shelby back to Metropolis. Besides what that was that Clark had under there, wasn't big enough to be Shelby.

I moved the covers and see that Clark had a teddy bear in his arms.

I guess the Blur thing wasn't the only thing that Smallville was hiding. Maybe he a secret fear of the dark that only Mr. Bear could solve.

I slowly reach into my pocket and grab my phone. I couldn't resist. I took a picture of Clark and then chuckled a bit looking at it. I'd probably never let him forget this.

But when I snapped the picture my flash went off. Damn it. I always forget to turn that off.

Clark's POV

I wake up and see Lois sitting next to me. I looked down, oh god—what was she doing home so early? "Lois? What are you doing here? I thought you were swamped with work." I say as I pull the covers over me. Maybe she would forget about the thing she just saw me sleeping with? I didn't want to explain myself to her.

"Well Smallville, when I finished I came home and wanted to see if you were still up to going out or something, but I see that interrupted cuddle time with Mr. Cuddles." Lois states. I can see she is trying not to laugh at me.

"Very funny Lois." I say and get out the bed, throwing the bear into the closet.

"Clark—Clark, I'm sorry." Lois says. "I mean, I won't mind sharing the bed or you can hold me if you get too scared." I can hear the laughs this time. That was Lois for you.

"I need some air." I say and let the door slam as I exit. I super speed away so she can't stop me and squeeze another joke about the bear. Exactly why I didn't want her to see me with it; not like she would understand.

Lois' POV

Damn it. I really should have stopped after the first one, but I couldn't help myself. I went after Clark, but when I got outside, he was nowhere in sight. I guess that meant he really wanted to be alone right now.

I went into the closet and picked up the bear. I put it back on the self and closed the door. When Clark gets back I would apologize. I mean, there has got to be a reason to why he sudden needed an old teddy bear to cuddle with.

I went into our room when I heard Clark's phone starting to ring. I saw that it was his mom calling—she didn't usually call unless it was an emergency. I don't think the senator has time to make calls to chitchat.

"Sorry Smallville can't answer the phone right now." I say.

"Lois? Is Clark alright?" Martha asks.

"Yeah, he's alright."

"I've been trying to reach him all day and he hasn't been answering. I shouldn't be surprised—"

"He's okay." I say. I think he was. Normally Clark didn't act that strongly to my comments. He usually had a witty comeback, which is why we worked so well together.

"Where is he?" Martha asked.

"He stepped out for a minute." I say.

"You sure he is okay?" I could hear the worry in Martha's voice, but I wasn't sure why. I mean, of course a mother would be worried about her son, but this sounded a different kind of worry. Not like when he is out in Blur mode. It was something else. I didn't know what.

"Well yeah, I mean I did find him in bed with an old teddy bear, but I think he's okay. I don't know what that was about, but—"

"Oh Lois, he isn't okay—"

"What do you mean?"

"It was Jonathan's. And he gave it Clark after he found us." Martha says and I guess Clark could miss his father. I mean there are times I really miss my mom. "He's been trying to block everything out today." I didn't understand what the thing with today was. But then I looked at the calendar we keep on the wall in the kitchen and I understood.

* * *

Clark's POV

I came home after an hour. I guess it was a good time since the Blur was needed at a couple of places in downtown Metropolis. I found Lois waiting for me on the couch. I don't look at her directly. She patted the seat next to her.

I sat next to her, but didn't look at her. I then see that she had the bear in her hand. She was never going to let me live this down.

"Your mom called." She says. I sighed, I should have picked one of them up. "She's been worried about you."

"I'm fine." I say. "Just busy."

"Yeah, I'm sure you've been trying to keep busy so you didn't have to think about it." Lois says. "Clark, you're not fine."

"Lois, I'm fine."

"You were trying so hard to forget what today was. But it just got too difficult, so you dug out that bear your dad gave you. Made you feel close to him." Lois says.

"Stop." I say.

"Today is father's day." Lois says and I turn away. I didn't want to acknowledge what today was. "Clark." She says and takes my hands. "You miss your dad. And I understand. I feel the same way on mother's day. But what you're doing, isn't healthy. You can't just push back all these feelings, Clark."

"I am too busy."

"I know there are people that the Blur needs to save. But that's not helping Clark Kent. Forgetting about what today is and trying not to remember your father is not going to make this easier." Lois says. I didn't look at her, but I turned to her when the first tear escaped.

"I miss him." I whisper and I feel Lois wrap her arms around me and I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I started sobbing. "I miss my dad."

"I know, Clark." She says. "It's okay." I feel her slip the bear into my hand. I could remember that day he gave that to me. It was day they brought me to the farm. It was technically my room yet, they had just given me my name. But I remember being so scared and confused, but my dad and mom made me feel safe. I didn't know them well, but somehow they made me feel safe. He gave that to me and told me everything would be okay. It was the first thing he gave me. Every time I would look at it, I'd just remember that day. It was one of my favorites with my dad.

"I miss him so much." I cried and after a bit, I started to feel a little better.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Lois says, pulling me into the bedroom. "Now I'll be your Mrs. Cuddles." She says and I grin. Lois did always know how to make me feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2016 on FFN.


End file.
